<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel Among The Stars by CelestiaL0331</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219894">The Angel Among The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestiaL0331/pseuds/CelestiaL0331'>CelestiaL0331</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestiaL0331/pseuds/CelestiaL0331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito refuses the antidote, resulting in an unexpected death and Kokichi revealing his true self as a result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel Among The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Drink." Kokichi ordered, urgency in his voice. Kaito stared up at him, confused. The now closed window showed that Maki had left.</p><p>"I didn't actually drink it. Hurry up. We've both got poison coursing through our veins. We don't have long. I've got something I need ya to do for me."</p><p>Kaito stared at him, then began to shakily get up. Rather than drink the antidote, he firmly grabbed the arrow in Kokichi's back instead, snatching the antidote from his hand.</p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p>"What are you planning?!"</p><p>"Heh. What are you gonna do if I don't tell ya, Momota-Chan?"</p><p>Kaito gave a firm tug, ripping the arrow out of Kokichi's back. He let out a piercing scream that echoed throughout the small bathroom before his legs gave way from shock. Kaito tossed the arrow away and grabbed the one in Kokichi's arm.</p><p>"Talk, damn you!" Kaito gritted his teeth as he spoke.</p><p>"That... Hurt... Momota-Chan..." Kokichi managed to say.</p><p>Kaito seemed to almost black out and ripped the arrow from Kokichi's arm. He let out another scream, tears beginning to run down his face.</p><p>"TALK, DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?!" Kaito roared.</p><p>Kokichi was breathing shakily. He inhaled, exhaled, and looked up at Kaito again.</p><p>"I'll explain, but we don't have a lot of time. Drink the antidote, or the poison will kill you."</p><p>Kaito practically pulled Kokichi up to his feet. Regret seemed to be creeping up onto his face. Kokichi took another deep breath before speaking.</p><p>"I wanna end this game." His face and voice were serious. His usual persona was gone.</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"I wanna end this stupid fucking killing game, okay?! I'm sick of it! The bastards forcing us to play it, and the shits enjoying it! I hate all of it! And you're one of the only people I can trust here... So..."</p><p>He snatched the antidote from Kaito's hand and practically shoved it in his face. He was shaking, tears running down his face.</p><p>"DRINK IT, GODDAMMIT!"</p><p>Kaito seemed to understand in an instant, his expression changing. Suddenly, his legs buckled, and now he was the one on the floor, leaning against the wall. A thin trickle of blood came from his mouth. Kokichi looked horrified.</p><p>"Kaito!"</p><p>The Ultimate Astronaut stared up at Kokichi.</p><p>"Kokichi... I'm not gonna drink it. But before you get all pissed off at me, lemme explain."</p><p>The smaller male looked both confused and horrified.</p><p>"Kokichi... I'm terminally ill. Even if ya gave me that antidote, I don't think I'm gonna live to see tomorrow. I'm at the end of my life no matter what. So I need ya to do me a couple favors."</p><p>As he spoke, he pulled a pad of paper a little bigger than his hand and a pen out of his pocket. Kokichi didn't even know he had those. He began to write something down. </p><p>"First off, drink that. For real. You've got a life ahead of ya."</p><p>"Kaito, no!" Kokichi exclaimed.</p><p>"Kaito yes." Came the reply. "Next, when I'm done with this note, give it to Maki. Tell her to read it before she tries to kill you. It'll explain everything to her."</p><p>Kokichi ignored the burning feeling in his veins, and the pain from the two arrow holes in his body.</p><p>"Third, when you get outta this hell hole, take care of yourself, alright? Fullfil your dreams. For me."</p><p>Kokichi looked defeated. He took a deep breath, realizing he was fulfilling someone's dying wishes.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>With that, he chugged down the antidote in his hand and tossed the container away. Kaito ripped the note off of the pad, folded it in half, and wrote "Maki" on it. Kokichi knelt and took it from him before leaning in and hugging him.</p><p>"Thank you for everything." Kokichi whispered. Kaito smiled and nodded, his breathing heavy. Kokichi pulled away and gazed at Kaito, still teary eyed. Kaito closed his eyes and continued to smile. His voice was hoarse.</p><p>"Finally... I get to go be... Among the stars..."</p><p>With that, Kaito Momota went limp. Kokichi took a shaky breath, then worked on leaving the exisal hangar, pocketing the remote Miu made on the way. The plan was scrapped. He had a mission to fulfill.</p><p>---</p><p>Kokichi's first stop was his room. Digging in his things, he pulled a first aid kit from the mess. Taking off his shirt and scarf, and using the mirror, he managed to clean the hole in his arm, grimacing as it stung. Then, he wrapped his arm in a bandage. Next, he managed to reach around to his back and clean there. Getting the bandage around to his back over his shoulder was hard, but he managed. Setting the bloody, hole-ridden shirt neatly on a table, he carefully put on a fresh one and tied on the scarf, hiding the bandaging that would otherwise peek out of the neckline of his shirt. With that done, he picked up the note and left his room for the most dangerous task he would probably carry out this entire game.</p><p>---</p><p>He knocked on Maki's door, bracing for the strangling he was potentially about to get. The door opened, and the assassin had a look of pure venom in her eyes as soon as she saw who it was. </p><p>"You-"</p><p>"Okay, okay. Before you rip me to shreds, here." He handed her the folded note.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Kaito told me to give it to you. I haven't read it, so I don't know what he's telling you."</p><p>He glanced around for a second, ensuring that nobody was around, before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"He died from the poison, Maki. His body's in that bathroom."</p><p>His serious expression and tone told her he wasn't lying this time. She stared at him for a moment before closing the door in his face. Kokichi sighed and went back to his room, taking care not to be seen on the way.</p><p>---</p><p>Kokichi took off his shoes and laid on his bed, taking care to lay on his stomach. He knew what would happen if he tried to lay on his back. Letting his right arm dangle off, he closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened, and what Kaito had asked of him. To get out of here and make sure to take care of himself and fullfil his dreams. He decided then and there he would make sure to take care of Shuichi, too. Kaito had valued him as a partner and a friend. And Shuichi was probably the only other person he could trust here, right?</p><p>Suddenly, his eyes flew open. He could trust Maki, couldn't he? She wasn't the Mastermind. She couldn't be. She was a dead girl walking. As soon as people saw Kaito's body, a trial would be imminent. And the case would be open and shut, and she would die. Yes, he could trust Maki. But she wouldn't be around for long. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He managed to get himself up, and opened it.</p><p>It was her.</p><p>"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" He asked. His expression was still serious. He still wasn't using his usual persona.</p><p>"... No." She replied. She had the note in one hand. "May I come in?"</p><p>Kokichi glanced behind him. "Uh, sure, but it's kinda messy. Wasn't expecting visitors."</p><p>"That's fine." Maki responded, stepping in. Kokichi closed the door behind and hurriedly tried to clean up a little bit, pushing his whiteboard away and shoving the things on the floor into drawers. Maki seemed to note the bloody shirt with holes in it. He gestured to the bed, indicating that she could sit, then hurriedly shoved it into a drawer. She did, then slumped down a bit. Kokichi looked slightly alarmed at this, making his way over.</p><p>"Maki? You good?"</p><p>"... I'm going to die."</p><p>Kokichi sat next to her. "Well... Probably."</p><p>He mentally slapped himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He could've at least thought of something more helpful to say.</p><p>"What do I do, Kokichi? I have an hour or so if I'm lucky. It's going to be a fast trial, whether you're alive or not." She took a slightly shaky breath, dropping the note next to her on the bed.</p><p>"I'm going to be executed for killing the man I loved, Kokichi. What do I do?!"</p><p>She suddenly buried her head in her hands. Not knowing what else to do, Kokichi gently placed a hand on her back. She sobbed quietly before looking up, teary eyed.</p><p>"Kokichi, you're the only one here I can trust..."</p><p>He smiled a bit. "Heh. Never thought I'd hear you say that."</p><p>She exhaled sharply in an almost-chuckle. Kokichi mentally congratulated himself for kind of making Maki laugh. Then he began to think. They sat in silence for a minute before Kokichi spoke.</p><p>"The only way I can think of to help is for you go to Shuichi's lab and grab some poison. It'll be easier. The Ultimate Assassin's execution would probably hurt like hell."</p><p>Maki seemed to think on this for a moment.</p><p>"You're right. It's the easy way out. Can you come with me?"</p><p>"Well, sure, but people are gonna be confused as hell if they see us walking together. Maybe even suspicious."</p><p>"That's true. And if Himiko sees us, she'll probably check the hangar immediately. She brought the crossbow to Kaito, and once she sees the body, she'll alert the others. And she'll probably think you did it."</p><p>"Well, I'll tell everyone the truth. Maybe the letter would be evidence."</p><p>Maki was silent for a moment.</p><p>"... No. I'll drink it after the trial. I want to clear your name."</p><p>Kokichi sighed, smiling to himself. "Well, I can't exactly stop ya, can I?"</p><p>Maki nodded, wiping tears from her cheeks with her fingertips. She stood up.</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>Kokichi nodded and hurriedly put his shoes back on. They both left his room and hurried to Shuichi's lab, each praying that they wouldn't be seen.</p><p>---</p><p>They opened the lab door, grateful it was still unlocked. After making sure it was empty, they stepped inside.</p><p>"Can you shut it? Hurts a bit."</p><p>"Oh. Right." Maki muttered quietly. She closed the door, then she and Kokichi made their way to the cabinets filled with poisons.</p><p>"Find cyanide if you can. It works in seconds."</p><p>"Won't ask how you know that." Kokichi replied. His eyes landed on a bottle labeled 'Monokuma's special poison.' He picked it up.</p><p>"Yo, Maki. Look at this. The effect is instant. And he somehow made it almond-flavored."</p><p>"If it tastes or smells like almonds, then it's probably cyanide." She replied, looking it over.</p><p>"Heavier than air when vaporized." Kokichi read off the bottle.</p><p>"Hm. Then it might not be. Good find, though. It'll work perfectly."</p><p>She took the bottle from his hands and put it in her skirt pocket. Kokichi didn't even know her skirt had pockets.</p><p>The timing could not have been more perfect. A bell rang out as the pair rapidly turned to look at the screen</p><p>"Attention all students! A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the trial will begin!"</p><p>The two looked at each other.</p><p>"Himiko must've seen us." Kokichi said.</p><p>"Most likely. Let's go back to your room. And if anyone else tries to speak to us, let me do the talking."</p><p>"Alright." Kokichi replied. Out of reflex, he tried to put his hands behind his head, but quickly realized that he shouldn't have tried that. He hissed in pain.</p><p>"I'll try and help you with that when we get there."</p><p>Nodding, he walked to the door. Maki opened it, and off they went.</p><p>---</p><p>They got luckier this time. The others were all in the hangar. Kokichi pulled out the first aid kit, then took his scarf and shirt off. She unwrapped the bandages around his back carefully, then set to work, cleaning the wound again and re-wrapping it in bandages, doing a better job than he ever would. The wound was actually starting to heal rather quickly. Maki vaguely noted that Kokichi was rather skinny.</p><p>"When you get out of here, see a doctor. You could have damage to your muscles, and you will definitely have a scar. Maybe even permanently."</p><p>"I don't doubt that." Kokichi replied. He turned and let her deal with his arm, which she re-wrapped as well. Once that was finished, he put his shirt and scarf back on. He sat with her on the bed as she picked up the note and put it in her pocket.</p><p>"So, now what?" He asked, taking one of the painkillers in the kit. He dry swallowed it, muttering "Ow." after he did so.</p><p>"I don't know, but I don't want to go to the hangar. I don't want to see it."</p><p>"That's fair."</p><p>They sat in brief silence before someone knocked on the door. Kokichi got up immediately and opened it. He seemed more confused by the visitor's presence than anything else.</p><p>"Himiko?!"</p><p>She looked and sounded nervous at his presence. "We're all going to the trial room."</p><p>"Oh, really? Fun! Man, this'll make five! You guys are just spoiling me, huh?" He said, his fake personality flipping on like a light switch.</p><p>"Nyeh..." Was all Himiko said in reply. The others could be seen a ways behind her. None of them looked happy.</p><p>"Alright. Gimme a minute. I'll meet you guys at the elevator!"</p><p>With those words and a bright smile, he closed the door, turning to Maki as the smile disappeared.</p><p>"It's time. Got a will to write or something?"</p><p>"I have nothing to leave." She replied, rising from the bed for the last time. "No point in wasting time. Let's go."</p><p>He nodded, and after a moment of thought, he gave her a hug. She returned it. They broke apart, then left his room. Maki walked surprisingly confidently for a woman going to her death.</p><p>---</p><p>The elevator ride had been a completely silent one. Nobody looked happy except for Kokichi, who had a smile on his face, like always. They all took their places at the podiums, and Monokuma made his announcement for the trial to begin. Himiko piped up immediately.</p><p>"It was Kokichi!"</p><p>"Hahahaha! I just knew you would think that!" He said, cheerfully. Before anyone else could press him, Maki spoke.</p><p>"Kokichi. Drop it."</p><p>The look of confusion on every other person's face was one Kokichi admittedly found a bit funny. But he did drop it. His smile faded immediately, and his arms went to his sides.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Kokichi?" Kiibo asked. "What's going on?"</p><p>"You lay it out. I'll interject if necessary." Maki said.</p><p>He sighed and repeated himself. "Fine. I'll tell you guys the truth. And if you don't believe me, Maki can testify that I'm being honest."</p><p>Tsumugi and Himiko randomly glanced at each other in confusion, but other than that, there was no response.</p><p>"Now, I don't know what the build up to this was exactly, but I do know that Himiko brought Kaito a box with a disassembled crossbow in it. I'm guessing his intention was to use it to interrogate me. I wound up getting shot in the arm."</p><p>He pointed to the spot, then glanced at Maki. "All good so far? I'm not wrong on anything?"</p><p>She shook her head. So did Himiko.</p><p>"Things probably would have gotten pretty ugly on their own, but then Maki showed up. I don't need to bore you guys with every detail. Just know that she brought "Strike Nine" poison from Shuichi's lab, and poisoned the arrows. Slow acting poison. She shot me in the back, then tried to shoot me in the stomach. Kaito blocked the shot. You probably saw the arrow in his arm."</p><p>Everyone nodded nervously.</p><p>"Next important part comes when Kaito and I were in the bathroom, where you found him. Maki, by this point, had run off to get the antidote from Shuichi's lab. She passed it through that tiny window, and I got it. I pretended to drink it while they both kinda just watched. Maki couldn't do anything else, so she just kinda left."</p><p>Maki nodded.</p><p>"I don't like where this is going." Tsumugi said quietly.</p><p>Shuichi nodded in agreement, before continuing to concentrate on Kokichi.</p><p>"I shut the window, and used one of Miu's electrobombs. This disabled the cameras, so not even Monokuma knows what really happened in there after that."</p><p>"I-Is that true, Monokuma?" Kiibo asked.</p><p>"Ehm..." The bear replied, looking nervous.</p><p>"It's true." Maki interjected. "But he probably won't admit it."</p><p>"Wh-what happened after that?" Himiko asked.</p><p>Kokichi tucked some hair behind his ear. Shuichi noted that he used his left hand to do so.</p><p>"I tried to make Kaito drink the antidote. I had plan of my own. If I went into the details on that, I'd probably bore all of you, but I basically wanted to make a murder where not even Monokuma knew who the killer was, so we could invalidate the killing game and get it shut down for good. And I was gonna be the victim."</p><p>"Wait, Kokichi." Shuichi interrupted. "You wanted to end this killing game?"</p><p>Kokichi's face went from serious to angry. "Of course! You guys think I actually enjoy this bullshit?! You think I don't lose sleep because of what I did to Miu and Gonta?! You think I would actually even fathom liking something this fucking twisted and-"</p><p>"Kokichi." Maki cut him off. "I think they get it."</p><p>Kokichi took a breath and calmed himself, becoming serious again. "Right. Where was I?"</p><p>"I... believe you were giving Kaito the antidote." Kiibo piped up.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Thanks. Anyway, so I told him to drink it, and he snatched it out of my hand and grabbed the arrow still lodged in my back. He asked me what I was planning, and when I didn't tell him, he yanked it out."</p><p>"Nyeh. That must've been painful..." Himiko noted.</p><p>"It was. Might've screamed a bit. He asked again, and when I didn't give an answer, he seemed to kinda black out and rip out the one in my arm. That got me to talk, and I told him I wanted to end the game. He seemed pretty assured that I'm not the mastermind after that. When I urged him to drink the antidote again, I could feel the poison starting to work. If someone didn't drink it soon, we'd probably both die. And that's when he collapsed against the wall in the position you found him in."</p><p>"He died?! Just like that?!" Tsumugi exclaimed.</p><p>"Nope. But there was blood coming outta his mouth. He explained to me that he was deathly ill. Even if I gave him the antidote, he probably wouldn't last a few more days. He then pulled out a pad and paper. Didn't even know he had those. And he wrote a note."</p><p>"Where is the note?" Kiibo asked.</p><p>"Here." Maki replied, pulling it out for them to see, before setting it in front of her. "It explains everything that Kokichi's telling you. And it's kinda just a final goodbye. He said to tell Shuichi to keep training though."</p><p>Kokichi sighed. "Course he did. Anyway, he asked me to take the note to Maki and to take care of myself. I knew I wasn't gonna change his mind, so I chugged that antidote like my life depended on it. Because it did. Then he gave me the note, he muttered something about finally getting to go be among the stars, and died. I managed to get it to Maki without getting myself strangled, as you can tell."</p><p>"I was considering it." She admitted.</p><p>He looked around at everyone. His serious expression became a sad one.</p><p>"So, as badly as I don't wanna say it, the killer in this case is Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin."</p><p>The air was heavy. Nobody said another word. Not until Monokuma piped up, at least.</p><p>"Alrighty then! Sounds like it's voting time if nobody has anything else to say!"</p><p>"They probably don't." Maki replied. "But I'll say this. I would have offed myself as soon as I realized Kokichi was alive. But then I realized that I couldn't yet. I needed to be here for this trial. To testify for his innocence. And to assure you all that he isn't the mastermind. So that none of you make the same mistake I did."</p><p>With that speech, the voting screen came up. Everyone noticed Kokichi crying silently as he cast his vote.</p><p>---</p><p>The slot machine poured out monocoins and confetti. Like always.</p><p>"Well then! It appears you've all found a fifth blackened in a row! There aren't many of you left, hm?"</p><p>"And one of us is the mastermind making us go through this bullshit." Kokichi muttered. Everyone stepped off of their podiums. They all watched as Maki reached up and took out her infinity sign hairclip. She held it out to Kokichi. It gleamed silver in the bright light of the trial room. He took it, and put it in his hair. Maki smiled.</p><p>"Looks nice on you, actually."</p><p>Kokichi smiled back. "Thanks."</p><p>She turned and walked a few paces towards the door where the others had gone to their death. Then she stopped and turned.</p><p>"I want to thank you all for the time we've spent together."</p><p>Despite addressing everyone, she looked only at Shuichi. As if thanking him in particular. Then she reached into her pocket.</p><p>"Maki?" Kokichi asked.</p><p>She looked at him.</p><p>"When you're up there in the stars with him, give him a hug for us, will you?"</p><p>She smiled and nodded. Having said her final words, she pulled the bottle out of her pocket, opened it, and drank the whole thing before anyone could say another word. Immediately, she collapsed, the bottle shattering on the floor loudly.</p><p>"Wha?!" Monokuma exclaimed.</p><p>"Nyeh?! Kokichi! What was that! What just-"</p><p>"Well, how am I supposed to have an execution if the blackened is dead?! All of my cute little cubs are gone!"</p><p>"Poison." Kokichi said simply. "Shuichi's lab was still unlocked."</p><p>"That's where you guys were going..." Himiko muttered.</p><p>Kokichi nodded.</p><p>"I'm guessing you guys have a hell of a lot more questions for me. But if we're all done here, I'd rather not be here anymore."</p><p>Nobody had to ask why. </p><p>"Oh wait! My little cubs are back!"</p><p>Everyone turned to see them standing in their spots in front of Monokuma.</p><p>"You're all just in time!"</p><p>Before any of the cubs could speak, Monokuma pressed a button. One by one, every single one of them blew up.</p><p>"Alrighty! Anticlimactic, but at least we had some death!"</p><p>Kokichi sighed. "This is so fuckin' stupid."</p><p>With that, he walked to the elevator and left. In a stunned silence, everyone followed him. The trial was over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>